


Iwaizumi x Oikawa: My Lovely Sin

by Smut_senpai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Manga, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Iwaizumi comes out to Oikawa:) <br/>Idk how to Summary tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa: My Lovely Sin

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear. He slid closer to Iwaizumi pressing Iwaizumi's back to him. 

"Iwa-chann~" Oikawa purred again softly pressing his face into Iwaizumi's neck. 

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" 

"Yeah. But wake up Iwa-chan!" Oikawa wined.   
"Why exactly? It's fucking 7am."   
"Hmph... I wanna see your pretty face of course.." Oikawa said rolling over onto his back.

Iwaizumi sighed rolling over onto his other side looking at Oikawa stretched out on his back "There.." Iwaizumi said blushing a little. 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with his eyes wide open "Ah. Iwa-chan you're so adorable when blushing!!" Oikawa said grabbing Iwaizumi pushing his face into his chest. 

"So cute." Oikawa said cuddling Iwaizumi's face.   
"Let me go dammit!" Iwaizumi said trying to pull away but unfortunately the tall yaoi man had a strong hold.

"Ah. Iwa-chan you said it was 7am. You lair. It's 9am I gotta see my parents at 10!!" Oikawa said letting go running for the shower. 

Iwaizumi sighed "Finally. It's just too early for this." He said rolling back curling up in the cover until Oikawa's head popped back into the door. 

Soon Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's voice "Wanna join me Iwa-chan~?" Oikawa said standing in the door way butt naked. 

"I-I umm" Iwaizumi stuttered looking from top to down Oikawa's body. 

"I take that as a 'yes' then" Oikawa said grabbing Iwaizumi's hand dragging him to the bathroom

 

"The water feels great Iwa-chan." Oikawa said stepping into the shower. 

Soon Iwaizumi undressed he stepped into the shower along with Oikawa. 

"Mind getting my back?" Oikawa asked handing Iwaizumi the soap. "Sure." Iwaizumi said slowly rubbing down Oikawa's back. 

Iwaizumi blushed feeling Oikawa's back tense up while Iwaizumi's hands ran along his back. 

"There I'm done." Iwaizumi said handing him the soap. 

"Iwa-chan want me to get your back?" 

"Uh. Sure." Iwaizumi said turning around. Oikawa stared as his hands started sliding down Iwaizumi's rough strong back. 

Oikawa smirked asking as he gripped Iwaizumi's dick. 

"H-Hey. Let g-go." Iwaizumi blushed as Oikawa started pumping his dick to life. 

"Hm. Why? Won't it feel good Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said as he slipped his thumb over the tip slightly applying pressure down. 

"O-Oikawa.." Iwaizumi bite down on his bottom lip. 

Oikawa tilted Iwaizumi's neck back to get a view of his neck then started kissing and sucking upon his neck. Then kissing his ear lobe then sucking on it. 

"Come on Iwa-chan." Oikawa said taking his other hand holding out 3 fingers in front of Iwaizumi's mouth.   
Iwaizumi took them in sucking on them with his salvia. 

Oikawa pulled them out leaving then pressing one against Iwaizumi's entrance then slowly slipping one inside. 

"Ahh.." Iwaizumi winced at the feeling of Oikawa's finger starting to move. 

 

Soon Iwaizumi was a panting mess while Oikawa entered another finger and pumping Iwaizumi's cock. 

"T-Tooru..." Iwaizumi panted moaning because of the feeling of Oikawa's hands. 

 

Oikawa curled his fingers while sucking and biting on Iwaizumi's neck. Then began thrusting them again inside of Iwaizumi. "Oh Iwa-chann~ you're so adorable."

 

"Ahh" 

"Iwaizumi may I put it in now?" Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear. Iwaizumi nodded blushing as he felt Oikawa slip his fingers out. 

Oikawa grabbed his length lining it up to Iwaizumi's entrance. Then he slowly pushed in "Wow. So tight Iwa-chan." And he slowly moved in fully. A few minutes went by and Iwaizumi gave him the right to move. 

The thrusts started off slow paced then faster. 

 

The entire room was full of pants, skin slapping, and the shower running. 

"Hajime.." Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi tighten up around him. 

"Tooru.." 

"God Hajime. You're so perfect. Fuck." Oikawa said as he thrusted up into Iwaizumi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Iwa-chan!" 

"What?" Hajime said under the blanket with his jead sticking up drinking his drink. 

"We should take showers more together don't cha think?" 

".....maybe.." 

"Wait. What?!" 

"I said 'maybe'." Iwaizumi said throwing a pillow blushing. 

"Maybe... Hmm. I can do with 'maybe'.." 

~~~~~~~  
THE END.   
PS: it got deleted. But I saved some of it but I felt shitty cause I had to redo the rest of it. So it's shitty and I didn't go all out on the sex scene KILL MYSELF


End file.
